Helena Katharine
by cissymalfoys
Summary: An innocent child born from powerful wizards has no idea how she's changed the course of the recent, developing wizarding war. Will she be able to defeat the newest threat to the wizarding world? Will she fall along with others? Or will she fall into her father's footsteps? AU with a few original characters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did there would be some mild changes to the plot line but since it is fanfiction, I do have a sense of control.

Author's Note: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, I don't recommend reading my first one _Nocte Venatores_. It's just a mess to be completely honest with you all. I'm considering taking it down revamping it and then publishing it again or just getting rid of it all together. I did considerable amounts of research for that piece but I just am not quite satisfied with it yet. I will get there eventually. Anyways, carry on my wayward children. This piece takes place just after the fall of Grindelwald and before Voldemort's rise to power.

Characters: Helena Katharine (OC), Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Rosston Reddingwall (OC) and possible others as the story progresses along.

Summary: An innocent child born from powerful wizards has no idea how she's changed the course of the recent, developing wizarding war. Will she be able to defeat the newest threat to the wizarding world? Or will she fall along with others?

Rating: T for mild depiction of violence. (Rating may change throughout the course of this story.)

Trigger warning: Mention of Blood

* * *

 _28th August 1973_

Her heart was beating ferociously; she thought it was going to beat out of her chest as she made her way towards Professor McGonagall's office. She felt the blood and sweat trickling down her legs with every step. Her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got. The sweat that dripped into her eyes didn't seem to alter her pace in the slightest, she only became faster. Well as fast as you can whilst cradling a newborn child.

The newborn. The baby needed a name, her daughter needed a name. She would name her after her mother whom she loved dearly and remained most loyal to? No, she couldn't, she couldn't follow the family tradition when naming her child. She needed one that meant a lot to her yet still represented royalty. Helen? No.. Helena.; Helga and Rowena, two of the most powerful sorcerers to grace the Earth. Salazar forgive me.

McGonagall would give her a proper full name. Minerva was good at that. Minerva? Since when did she become Minerva? Minerva seemed the motherly type though she has never mentioned her children nor even her family. Did she even have children or a family?

The infant in her arms began to stir. She stopped for a brief moment to look at the child in her arms. 'Am I making the right decision? It's not too late to turn back.' Her thoughts interrupted by the wailing of Helena in her arms. As she approached, her thoughts raced around the pitch in her head and her hand raised to the door with obvious hesitation. Her heart beating in her ears, everything seemed to slow. She turned back towards the corridor she came from when McGonagall's office door opened.

"Who's there?" Her hearing dissipated, and she slowly turned back towards the voice that called for her. When she turned towards the professor, they made eye contact and Minerva gasped at the sight before her. "My dear whose child is that?" Her mouth began to water, and the words burned at the back of her throat begging for release. She needed a friend, could she trust her? Trust, ha, interesting word. So hard to earn yet so easily lost. The word was innocent yet complicated and toxic. Trust was, in her mind, her greatest downfall. She was so easy to trust those around her, yet it was stomped on numerous times by those she had trusted. Trust, a fickle being at best. The professor spoke again but more softly this time, "It's okay love, you can trust me."

There was that word again. Trust, she laughed deviously. "Trust? Why would you give me your trust when I have been nothing but cruel to you? I haven't earned your trust, it's something earned not given." She shook her head. She'd been nothing shy of awful to the professor yet why was the professor was willing to drop everything and lend her a hand when she was most vulnerable? She had successfully tossed that all away.

"My dear girl, you don't have to trust me. Like you said, trust must be earned, but I am offering you another chance and lending you a hand when you need it. I told you I would always be here for you no matter what." Minerva sighed and looked at her feet taking a moment to gather herself as she knew what was coming, the harsh blow from the girl she'd watched over for the last eight years. Watched her grow from a primary school girl into a young adult. The blow never came, Minerva cautiously raised her head towards the young girl and noticed the horrifying thoughts running through her head beginning to unfold. The pieces began to fit, the blood and sweat began to pool at the girl's feet. "I need to get you to hospital, you're bleeding."

"No please," Her voice laced with panic. "Nobody's to know of my bearing of a child. Please, just trust me. Her life is in danger. We're all going to be in danger if she stays with me. I'm doing her more harm than good. Please" She felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Trust," Minerva laughed softly. "such a funny word in my opinion." Her eyes quickly connected with blue and the tears began to flow from the girl standing before her. "Is she yours?"

"Yes." Her walls began to crack. "I can't say who her father is, but I can tell you that he is very dangerous and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. There's already been so many innocent lives lost because of her. I don't want anyone else to die because of me or Helena…" She walked up to the professor and held Helena up to her. "Please take care of her. If she stays with me, a lot more people will die, and I don't want that for anyone. I know you'll take excellent care of her, you've taken care of me since I was a shy little first year even though I wasn't even in your house. It takes great admiration, true love and bravery to go above and beyond for somebody who was downright nasty to them. Fitting as you're a Gryffindor. Would you consider making an unbreakable vow with me? To ensure that you will keep her safe?"

Minerva, despite numerous attempts, could never bear a child and that broke her heart every day. She vowed that she would watch and protect every student that passed through Hogwarts as if they were her own children even the nastiest witches and wizards the came and went, she still viewed them as her own. This may well have been her only and final chance at having her own child and she seized it without hesitation.

"That won't be necessary my dear. I will raise her as my own." Minerva looked and the beautiful green eyed, blond child in her arms and she felt a great rush course through her body, she felt the sorrows wash away from her being.

"Thank you, can I hold her one last time?" Minerva handed over Helena and the girl began to tear up.

"You can still be a part of her life."

"No I can't." She handed Helena back. "Like I said earlier, I would be doing more harm than good by keeping her. Once her father finds out that she actually survived, he will do everything in his power to find her which means more innocent people will die. I myself will die once he learns the truth and I couldn't bear the thought of my daughter losing her mother because of my history. She must not know of me until her father is gone from this world or better yet, it's best that she not know of me at all. It would spear the three of us the heartbreak." She felt the second wave of tears bring forth.

"Who is her father?"

"Someone more powerful and hateful, he makes Grindelwald out to be a saint. That's all I can say, I am magically bound to keep her father's identity hidden. I- Just please, Minerva, tell me you will do everything you can to keep her safe. Please let me do the right thing for once, we both know I haven't made the wisest decisions during my course at Hogwarts." She tried to keep her composure, but she felt it slipping through the cracks. "I'm begging you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since I was a young child. You were only trying to protect me, and I tossed it back in your face like typical Slytherin scum. I understand if you never forgive me. I don't expect you to. I won't be able to forgive myself." She turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs would carry her leaving Minerva standing there with unspoken words. Minerva stared into the eyes of her child. Her child, that would take some time. She looked back where the girl was standing as if she were still there and whispered into the empty corridor.

"I forgive you Narcissa."

* * *

I'd love to hear your thoughts about this. Chapter 1 will be up soon. The more I hear from you all, the faster I'll update. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did there would be some mild changes to the plot line but since it is fanfiction, I do have a sense of control.

Author's Note: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, I don't recommend reading my first one _Nocte Venatores_. It's just a mess to be completely honest with you all. I'm considering taking it down revamping it and then publishing it again or just getting rid of it all together. I did considerable amounts of research for that piece but I just am not quite satisfied with it yet. I will get there eventually. Anyways, carry on my wayward children. This piece takes place just after the fall of Grindelwald; the timeline is not canon to the books.

Characters: Helena Katharine (OC), Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Gregorovitch Rosston Reddingwall (OC), Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald (only mentions), Saoirse Rosier (OC) and possibly others as the story progresses along.

Summary: An innocent child born from powerful wizards has no idea how she's changed the course of the recent, developing wizarding war. Will she be able to defeat the newest threat to the wizarding world? Or will she fall along with others? Or will she fall into her father's footsteps?

Rating: T for language and mild depiction of violence for this chapter (Rating may change throughout the course of this story.)

Trigger warning: Mention of mass murder, hinting towards WWII.

Side note: **Those who have alerts to this story, I posted this last night without editing it and removed it immediately upon realizing my many grammatical errors. Don't worry, here's the polished version. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _4th September 1978_

"Helena Katharine, you get down here this instant!" Minerva shouted up the stairs and shook her head. "Just because it's her bloody birthday, she thinks she can run amuck! Not in this house she doesn't." She huffed.

"Minnie, relax. She's just a child." Minerva felt warm arms wrap around her from behind, followed by a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'll run up and get her."

"Thank you, Lia. That child is going to cause my hair to grey prematurely. Helena come on we're going to be late!" Minerva whined. They were supposed to be at Hogwarts almost an hour ago. "Look at the time! We're over an hour late! HELENA WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"I'm going to get her. Let Albus know we'll be arriving soon." Amelia let go of Minerva and made her way towards the stairs

"What would I do without you, Amelia?"

"You would've married Albus and suffered greatly. Lemon drop?" Amelia mocked.

"Ah, that's right." Amelia ran up the stairs to Helena's room and Minerva reflected upon her relationship with Amelia.

 _Amelia Bones was quite a character. Deep blue eyes, platinum blond hair, pale, milky skin and luscious pink lips that she chose to cover with bright red lipstick. At the beginning of her sixth year, Amelia decided to become a Transfiguration's Mistress. Amelia had been ecstatic when her mother allowed her to pursue a mastery in Transfiguration. She had to tell Professor McGonagall right away._

 _Upon arriving at her professor's classroom, she became consumed with an overwhelming amount of anxiety._

 _Amelia Bones, anxiety? Who're you kidding? The Bones family never had anxiety. The majority of the Bones' were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, they were courageous and brave. Never scared. She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake!_

 _They were a powerful half-blood family that even some pureblood families were afraid of them, especially the Rosier family. The Rosier family and the Bones' have had many conflicts, some purebloods even refer to them as the wizarding Romeo and Juliet, though no one in their family wanted to marry each other._

 _Amelia patiently waited for the Transfigurations Professor to enter the classroom. She felt the sweat forming on the palms of her hands. **'Come on Amelia, pull yourself together. She is your professor and hopefully your mentor. Try to ignore your teenage angst for thirty minutes!'**_

 _"Ah, Miss Bones. What can I do for you?"_

 ** _'Do me'_** _she coughed, "Well… I…" She felt the sweat beginning to form on her forehead and under her arms. ' **Oh, great Amelia, that's exactly what you need right now in addition to your already ragging teenage hormones.**_ **_Okay, out with it, the worst thing she could tell you is no.'_** _Amelia took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if you'd consider taking on an apprentice? Just asking for a friend. I'll understand if you say no. I understand that you're quite busy, being the only Transfiguration professor on top of being the Deputy Headmistress and I'll stop talking. I'm sorry I realized I started rambling… I've got to go, have a good day Professor McGonagall." Amelia stumbled over the legs of the chair attempting to make a quick getaway._

 _"Miss Bones, come back here please." Minerva walked around her desk as Amelia made her way back to the Professor. Minerva's heart skipped a beat as she realized how long she'd been staring at a particular area of her student's body. Minerva shook her head attempting to shake the inappropriate thoughts away, "I would be honored to have you as an apprentice, though I normally don't start apprenticeships until the student starts their seventh year, I'd be willing to make an exception for you. How about seven o'clock tomorrow evening?"_

 _"Uhh... Seven, tomorrow evening. Sounds wonderful, I look forward to it." She turned to leave, and her hand grazed the top of Minerva's thigh eliciting a gasp from the professor. Minerva grabbed Amelia's wrist. Minerva pulled her closer, their faces only centimeters apart; raspy, heated breaths tickled each other's faces. Amelia looked at Minerva's lips, they were almost teasing her, she leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Minerva returned the same kiss, this time it lingered. Amelia placed her hands on Minerva's cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. Gentle kisses lead to exploring hands and deep, passionate kisses that made your soul crave more. Amelia knew that she needed to stop this, but she couldn't, every time she thought to break it off something came over and she kept going._

 _Then she remembered that her professor was an Animagus. A feline Animagus and during their cycles, they exert pheromones that make their mates give into their… temptations. Amelia brought her hands to Minerva's face and reluctantly broke their kiss, she rubbed soft circles on her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Their foreheads rested against one another's for a few seconds before Amelia spoke again. "Professor, as much as I would like for this to continue, I need to get going. I will see you tomorrow evening."_

 _"Very well, good evening Miss Bones."_

 _"Amelia. Please call me Amelia." She blushed._

 _"And in our sessions, you may address me as Minerva," Minerva whispered gently in her ear._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Minerva." Amelia placed a quick kiss on her cheek and rushed out of the room._

 _Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her cheek burned where Amelia had kissed her. ' **Minerva, what in Merlin's name are you getting into? She's a STUDENT, an intelligent, beautiful… stop SHE IS A STUDENT!'** her mind screamed at her. Minerva hadn't felt something like that... intense in her life. It peaked her interest yet terrified her. Was Amelia only interested because of the pheromones? ' **Only time will tell, I have three days left in my cycle and we shall see how far this goes."**_

The sound of a child's laughter pulled her from her thoughts, followed by footsteps that grew louder and began to shake the manor. "Dear Merlin, you two! Did you suddenly turn into elephants? It sounded and felt like someone let loose a stampede!"

"That would be my fault, Minnie. I chased her in my Animagus form." Amelia chuckled. Amelia's Animagus was a puma.

"Are you out of your mind?! I meant for you to fetch her not for her to become a chew toy!"

"Relax Min, we chased each other. I didn't know you taught her to become an Animagus." Amelia said between breaths.

"What are you talking about? Helena come over here please!"

Helena ran up with open arms. "Catch me màthair!" She leaped into Minerva's arms and held her like her life depended on it, "Amelia scared me."

"You didn't seem too scared when you decided to chase me down the stairs, little one!" They all laughed.

"Happy birthday, baby girl." She whispered in her ear.

"Look what I can do, màthair!" She jumped out of Minerva's arms and the little five-year-old suddenly transformed into a large, black panther with a white streak on her forehead.

"How did you… Helena, is that really you?" Minerva was speechless, and Amelia began laughing hysterically.

"Accidental magic, she's a witch, Minnie!" Amelia kissed Minerva's cheek, "And a talented one at that!"

"Making objects move or making them explode unintentionally is accidental magic. Turning into an _Animagus_ is not accidental magic. You know that it requires rigorous training and practice."

"Oh, come off it Minerva, you're just jealous that she became an Animagus at five years old when it took us years to accomplish."

Helena watched her mum and Amelia banter before pulling at Minerva's robes and stating, "Uncle Albus taught me."

"Excuse me?" Minerva's eyebrows rose, and voice tightened, Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Last summer, Uncle Albus caught me in the restricted section of the library. I was about to say the spell when he walked in. He told me that it wouldn't work because I needed a wand and I didn't have one." Helena pretended to kick dirt around her feet and avoided Minerva's gaze. "So, I used his."

"YOU USED HIS WAND?! HELENA KATHARINE DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?!" Minerva's face turned beat red.

"Yes, why do you think I needed uncle Albus there?" Helena pushed.

"Wait, you wanted Albus to find you there?" Amelia questioned.

"Of course, I knew he would help me because he can't say no to me." She giggled, "I knew if something were to go wrong, he would know what to do. I'm sorry màthair."

"You've been an Animagus for a year, and I'm just now finding out about this?" Her Scottish accent began to thicken the angrier she became, "Just wait until I talk to your uncle Albus. I've got a few choice words for that man." Minerva began to shake with anger.

"Màthair, I tricked him into doing it. Don't do anything to him please." She started to cry.

"Fine, but I will definitely be discussing it with him. Don't worry, baby girl, I won't hurt him."

Helena stopped crying and spoke gleefully, "Good because he's going to teach me some other stuff."

Amelia laughed, "We've got quite the con artist on our hands! What has he already taught you, other than the Animagus thing."

"Please don't encourage her." Minerva was annoyed.

"Maybe we should go to the garden for this. Oh, and I'll need to borrow a wand."

"I don't like the sound of this." Minerva looked at the clock on her wall. 5:26 pm. The students would be arriving at 6:30 pm and the sorting ceremony would begin at 7 pm. Minerva led them to the garden and hesitated before giving Helena her wand. She was quite amazed by what her daughter did next.

Helena took the wand from Minerva and waved it around in her hand. Albus' voice ran through her mind. _You should always study a wand before you use it. Each wand is different; weight, core, and material. Wands react differently with each person, wands are made to fit the individual though it is said that a powerful wizard can use any wand put in their hands only if they know how to yield it._ The wand had accepted her.

Helena looked around for a moment, there was a wooden swing only ten meters from them. Helena waved her mother's wand and shouted, "INCENDIO!" setting the swing ablaze and earning screams from both women behind her.

Another ten seconds went by before Helena extinguished the fire with a quick _aguamenti._ "I never liked that swing. Let's go. Màthair we're going to be late!" Helena ran past both of them.

Amelia watched, still stunned by what she just witnessed. "He is so dead!" Amelia whispered and muffled a giggle.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!"

* * *

Albus glanced at the clock in his office, the students would be arriving shortly. He felt a ripple and chills ran up his spine. Something was definitely wrong, and he could feel it. The wards began shifting, Minerva just arrived.

Then his floo sparked and in walked a heated Minerva. "Minerva, it's good to see you, dear. How is Helena?"

Minerva's face said it all, she was beyond angry. "Don't Albus. Are you out of your ever-loving mind?"

"Minerva you've known me for quite some time now. I haven't been in my right mind since the 60's-"

Minerva held up her hand and she became very quiet. "First my daughter cons you into helping her become an Animagus, then you're teaching her dangerous spells. You gave me your word that you wouldn't teach her magic behind my back." She took a deep breath. "She told me I couldn't harm you but right now Albus, I really want to fucking punch you in the throat."

"Tabby, I couldn't tell her no. She's very convincing. How can you tell someone that cute, no?"

"Simple, NO!" She screamed. "For Merlin's sake, she's five years old! She could have been hurt or worse." She swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. "She could have been killed, Albus."

"Minerva, she's fine. I'm sorry I won't teach her anything else until she attends Hogwarts as an official student in a few years." Albus spoke gently.

"That's comforting." She scoffed.

"Did you just use sarcasm? Somebody alert the prophet!" Minerva lightly punched him, "Oh you wound me. Come on, Tabby. We've got a ceremony to tend to."

* * *

Nervous was an understatement, beyond terrified was more appropriate. _'Was everyone this nervous as a first year or was it just me? Saoirse Eileen Rosier, stop being so dramatic, you're going to be fine! You're a Rosier, a descendant of brave and powerful wizards! Pull yourself together!'_

"Good evening first years. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your next seven years here will be filled with joy, happiness, stress, and sadness. It will be up to you if you decide to take your studies seriously. Just know that Hogwarts does not tolerate foolishness." Professor McGonagall stated. The first years began to whisper amongst themselves.

"That's Professor McGonagall, she's the Transfigurations Professor. My brother said she was the toughest teacher he's ever had!"

"You are correct, Mr. Yaxley. Though I did enjoy your brother in my classes, very poised, polite and professional, unlike his other pureblood counterparts. I only hope you are as well. Your brother graduated with some of the highest marks Hogwarts has ever seen if I'm not mistaken. He challenged me every day and it was quite entertaining. Now, everyone follow me, please. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly."

The first years all gathered at the entrance to the Great Hall. There was a scream, and everyone looked left. There, twenty meters away, stood a black panther. Everyone backed away, but Saoirse stood in place. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her heart started to slow down. She felt calm for some odd reason. Saoirse felt drawn to the panther. She held out her hand. The panther stalked closer and smelt her hand.

The panther pounced and cause Saoirse to fall onto her back. The panther laid on her chest and licked her face as an apology. Saoirse pet the large cat and the other first years began to tease her. The panther hissed at them. Saoirse stood up and straightened her robes, making sure she was still presentable. The panther watched Saoirse's movements and took note of the '28' mark on her left wrist, there was a spell concealing it. _Why hide it, conceal it? What did it mean?_

Minerva walked up to the first years again as Saoirse made her way back to the group. "Young lady are you alright?"

"Yes, Deputy Headmistress, merely frightened by the panther is all."

"Helena, what did I tell you?" Minerva huffed.

The panther transformed back into the little girl. The group of first years gasped. "Hello first years, my name is Helena Katharine McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Helena didn't sound like a typical five-year-old, she sounded like she was raised in high society, she seemed to have the education of a university student. Minerva raised her to act and speak like an adult, though still behave like a child once in a while.

Helena walked up to the group of first years that teased Saoirse, "And to think that you were scared by a five-year-old." She turned towards Saoirse, "I'm sorry about earlier, what's your name?"

"Saoirse." She spoke shyly.

"That's Irish, isn't it? Well Saoirse, if anyone causes you any trouble just let me know. I'll take care of them. I may only be five years old, but I do know a thing or two about magic."

"Thank you, Helena." She whispered.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, follow me. The sorting ceremony is beginning." Minerva led the group into the Great Hall.

* * *

There were only a few students left and Saoirse was one of the last few. She was hoping to be in Slytherin. She could already see her father becoming angry. The sorting hat finished his assessment then Minerva called for the next student.

"Saoirse Rosier!"

Her mind began racing, she needed to be in Slytherin. She would be a disgrace to the family name. The last Rosier that wasn't sorted into Slytherin was stripped of everything once they graduated and they were burned off the tapestry much like Walburga Black. She suddenly felt sick.

"Miss Rosier, a bit nervous, are we? No need to worry." The sorting hat attempted to calm her down. "As much as I want to put you into Ravenclaw, I do take your opinion into consideration. Slytherin? Don't worry, your family secret is safe with me… SLYTHERIN!"

Saoirse made her way to the Slytherin table, Helena following behind her. "Congrats, Saoirse!"

"Thanks, Helena." Helena was going to speak again but was interrupted.

"Before we begin the feast I would like to say a quick happy birthday to my niece. Happy Birthday, Helena!"

The Great Hall was silent for a moment then erupted with 473 'Happy Birthday Helena's' "Let the feast begin!" Albus roared, "Come on Helena, your mother and I have a surprise for you."

"Goodbye Saoirse, I'll see you around." Helena gave her a tight squeeze.

"See you later, squirt. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises!"

* * *

Back in Minerva's chambers, Minerva, Albus, and Amelia all gathered around Helena, each taking turns handing her gifts.

"Alright, Helena this one is from Uncle Albus," Amelia said as she handed her another gift.

Helena reached into the box and pulled. She took a moment to figure out how she was going to get it out of the box. "Màthair can I borrow your wand? I need to make the box larger to get the gift out."

"Albus what on earth…" Minerva's tone changed.

"Relax Tabby, it's only a training broom." Albus held his hands up in defence.

"You got me a broom! Thanks, Uncle Albus! Can we go flying?!" Minerva managed to get the broom out and hide it from Helena for now.

"We can go tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Uncle Albus!" Helena finished opening the rest of the gifts. She received a necklace that had a protection charm on it from Amelia, a few books and dress robes from Minerva and candy from Albus, which made Minerva cringe. "Thanks for all the gifts!"

"You're welcome, Kala. I wish to speak with your mother privately, Hogwarts business. I do suppose it's your bedtime?"

"Well past your bedtime? You'll be starting school soon. I will not have you falling asleep during your lessons."

"Okay," she whined. "Where am I going to school?"

"You'll be taught by the McKinnon's, they just opened up a magical primary school or you'll attend a muggle primary school. I haven't decided yet."

Helena swallowed hard and turned pale. "I thought… never mind." She ran towards her mother's bedroom.

"What was that about?" Albus inquired.

"I don't know. I'll go and check on her." Minerva's heart began to ache.

When she entered her rooms, she could hear Helena's soft cries. "I'm so sorry," Helena said over and over again.

"Helena?" She was getting deeply concerned now.

"Màthair, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that, I don't know what's happening to me. I feel sad for people I don't even know."

"It's human nature, baby girl. Why are you sad for these people? What people are you sad about?" Minerva brushed the stray hairs out of Helena's face.

"The McKinnon's. Marlene was the only survivor." Helena whispered.

"What are you talking about Helena?" Minerva's heart skipped.

"When I touched Uncle's wand, I felt a wave of something move through my whole body. I saw… _everyone_ that he killed. He killed so many people, màthair. Why did Grindelwald kill so many people?" She whispered.

"I don't know, baby girl, I don't know. Let's get you to bed lass, I'll have Amelia get you ready for bed, I'll be in shortly. I need to discuss some things with your uncle. Tha mi gad ghràdh, nighean og."

"Ghràdh leat, màthair." Minerva kissed her forehead and left the room. She could feel her muscles getting weaker after every step. She felt sick for her daughter and the McKinnon's.

"Amelia, Helena is asking for you. I need to finish up with Albus. It won't take long, I'll explain later." Minerva crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit Min." Amelia kissed her eyelid, "Love you."

"Love you too" Minerva whispered. Amelia left quietly. Minerva waited for the click of the bedroom door before she let out a heartfelt sob. Her knees came in contact with the floor, she balled her hands into fists and she hit the ground over and over again.

"Tabby you're going to hurt yourself."

"She saw it, Albus. She saw the war, everyone that he killed with _that_ wand! That's why she looked as sick as she did." Minerva wept. "She's so young."

"Minerva, I had no idea."

"Marlene was the only one, dammit Albus. My five-year-old knew Marlene was the only one that made it out alive! I'm the reason that _entire_ family was killed!" Minerva screamed at him and slammed a fist against her chest.

Albus took a deep breath, he knew this conversation was coming. It was only a matter of time. "Minerva Katharine McGonagall, you cannot blame yourself for their deaths. They made the choice to surrender to Grindelwald; they knew they were marked for death. They were tired of fighting a battle they knew they'd lose. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they were hiding refugees in the homes."

"Albus, it's still wrong! Twenty-Seven, there were Twenty-Seven of them and he didn't think twice before killing them _all._ I could have saved them, but they refused! I blame myself because I didn't force them to come with me when they had the chance! I could have protected them all, but they wouldn't leave. Instead, Gellert threw them into the camps and slaughtered them like livestock! Helena saw it _all_ when she touched your wand. Please don't ever let her use that wand again. She's too young and has already seen so much." She took a deep breath, "What if she saw what happened to Narcissa? You healed her with that wand." She shook that thought out of her head. A few seconds passed, and Minerva was now sobbing to the point it almost made her sick, "Dammit Albus, he was our best friend. How could he do something like this!" Amelia, unbeknownst to them both, heard the entire conversation and her heart broke for her wife.

Amelia wrapped her arms around her wife and forced Minerva to face her. Minerva sobbed into her neck. "Come on Min, let's go to bed, mhmm?"

Minerva nodded into her neck. "Goodnight, Tabby, and to you Miss… Bones." Albus said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Goodnight, Brian." Amelia winked at him as she guided them to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and heard Albus go through the floo.

Minerva stood motionless as Amelia stripped her and dressed her in her pajamas. Minerva walked over to the bed and crawled behind Helena's sleeping form, she pulled her close and quietly sobbed. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Minerva and Helena, "Goodnight my loves."

* * *

I've got it all plotted in my head, more to come my friends. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did there would be some mild changes to the plot line but since it is fanfiction, I do have a sense of control.

Author's Note: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, I don't recommend reading my first one _Nocte Venatores_. It's just a mess to be completely honest with you all. I'm considering taking it down revamping it and then publishing it again or just getting rid of it all together. I did considerable amounts of research for that piece but I just am not quite satisfied with it yet. I will get there eventually. Anyways, carry on my wayward children. This piece takes place just after the fall of Grindelwald; the timeline is not canon to the books. I do apologize for the very long delay, 2018 has been a very rough year for me and I'm processing. I thank you kindly for your patience.

Characters: Helena Katharine (OC), Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Gregorovitch Rosston Reddingwall (OC), Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald (only mentions), Saoirse Rosier (OC) and possibly others as the story progresses along.

Summary: An innocent child born from powerful wizards has no idea how she's changed the course of the recent, developing wizarding war. Will she be able to defeat the newest threat to the wizarding world? Or will she fall along with others? Or will she fall into her father's footsteps?

Rating: T for language and mild depiction of violence for this chapter (Rating may change throughout the course of this story.)

Trigger warning: Mention of rape, torture, violence and WWII.

* * *

 _When she finally came to, she felt the cobblestone pressed against her temple. She slowly stood up and took in her surroundings. Fire burned in the streets, buildings reduced to rubble, there were people screaming in the distance and glass shattered. She put her hands out in front of her. These hands did not belong to her, she thought. They're calloused, older; they were charred and caked with blood. She looked up to the skies; no longer blue but red with thick blackened clouds slowly consuming the sky. The smell of flesh burning stained her nose and she could feel the bile rising. Everything moved slowly around her as war raged on._

 _Streams of multi-color lights flew by her, striking down everyone in their paths. A woman ran passed her screaming in a thick German accent, "Run, zey are coming." Before she could ask who, the woman before her was reduced to ashes. What was happening? She turned around to see the true horror._

 _Gellert Grindelwald was storming the streets, destroying anything and everything that stood in his way. There was somebody who followed behind him, the shadow man, was younger than Grindelwald but resembled his appearance. This man had a sinister grin as he watched Grindelwald raise his wand. She saw her mothers, her uncle and a tall blond woman she didn't recognize, standing face to face with Grindelwald, wands raised, prepared for sacrifice. Out of instinct she screamed at them to run but they wouldn't budge, they just stood there. She ran up and grabbed their hands, but they wouldn't move._

 _Without hesitation, Grindelwald raised his wand and struck them down. She let out a piercing scream as she fell to her knees. The shadow man disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke which began to swallow Helena. She could feel her skin burning, then suddenly stop._

"Helena! Wake up!" She felt Minerva's hands shake her shoulder, but she wouldn't wake.

"Kala, please wake up. It's just a dream." Amelia tried.

"HELENA!" Helena leapt forward, avoiding both of her mothers and went straight for the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard followed by hurried footsteps. "Helena, please unlock the door." No response.

"Alohomora" Amelia whispered.

Helena gripped both sides of the toilet and breathed heavily. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She couldn't get the images of fire and the smell of burning flesh out of her mind.

"What did you see, lass?" Minerva stalked towards her daughter.

"I tried to scream for you guys, but you guys wouldn't move."

"My wee lass, what did you see?"

Helena choked out a sob, "I saw Grindelwald killing all those people in Germany. He killed you both and uncle Albus and a blond lady that I hadn't seen before."

"Shh, we're okay lass. Grindelwald is dead. There's nothing to worry about now. Come on, back to bed with ya."

"Somebody else was with him. I didn't recognize him."

"What did he look like?" Minerva put a comforting hand on Helena's cheek.

"Grindelwald, only younger."

"Oh lass, it's okay. Let's get back to bed, hmm?"

"It's actually time to get up, it's almost seven. Breakfast will be served in an hour." The trio got ready for the day and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Narcissa Malfoy was poised, elegant, intelligent and rarely showed her anger to anyone; even her own husband. She was the ideal pureblood wife. Today, though, was different.

Narcissa had been up all night crying and she couldn't quite place why she'd been crying. Last night, she felt empty and hollow; she'd thought about Helena but in her mind, she knew she shouldn't have been this upset about this whole ordeal. Narcissa had entrusted Helena to Minerva nearly five years ago and knew it would be the best decision but she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like with Helena in it. She imagined hearing her cry in the middle of the night when she needed to be changed and her or Lucius would fight over who's turn it was to change her. Wondered what it would have been like to take her to Ollivander's for her wand, seeing her attempt to fly on a broom, and watch her board the train to Hogwarts for the first time. She felt her stomach twinge at it all, she would talk to Minerva one day. Find out how Helena was doing and apologize.

Lucius had done his best to comfort her, but he didn't really know how. He hadn't seen Narcissa act like this but maybe a handful of times. Today would be a bad day for her and he knew that. Lucius had decided to let her sleep in this morning. He'd never had to comfort anyone before, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from being there for his wife, bound or not.

"Dobby!" Lucius hissed.

"Dobby is here to serve Master Malfoy!" Dobby was unusually chipper in the mornings must to Lucius' distaste.

"I need you to send find Narcissa's calendar and clear her schedule. Send letters saying that Narcissa is under the weather and cannot make it." Lucius casually sipped his tea.

"But sir, Mistress Malfoy has a meeting with the Minister of Magic." Dobby cautioned.

"I don't care Dobby, she needs to rest."

It was half past seven in the morning when she made her way down to the dining hall and sat down for her morning cup of tea with Lucius. Her normal routine consisted of waking up around six in the morning with Lucius, grabbing a shower with her husband, brushing her teeth and dressing; today was different. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Lucius. I must meet with the Minister and cannot reschedule. The matter is of great importance." Narcissa came downstairs and Lucius nearly spat out his tea. Narcissa was only wearing her silk robe; her hair was a mess; yesterday's makeup stained her face. Lucius rushed to her side.

"Narcissa, you only fell asleep an hour ago. I'm sure the Minister would understand." Lucius grabbed her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Please, don't argue with me this morning. I simply do not have the energy right now." Narcissa sounded out of breath.

"Go back to bed, now. This is not up for debate I will talk with Cornelius. He will reschedule, even if I have to threaten him. I have a meeting around 9 at the Ministry and I will speak with Cornelius beforehand, then you and I are going to spend the day together. Just relaxing in the garden." Narcissa started to blush and was about to retort when their owl arrived with the morning paper and other correspondences. Dobby handed the Daily Prophet to Lucius and handed Narcissa a cup of tea.

"What's today's headline darling? Gellert isn't dead, rather hiding in the catacombs of the Ministry of Magic?" Narcissa's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"It's actually quite cute. _Five-Year-Old Becomes the Youngest Registered Animagus In the History of Magic"_ Lucius read the front page.

"You're lying." Narcissa's tone changed. She felt her heart stop momentarily.

" _Helena Katharine McGonagall has become the youngest person in recorded history to become a registered Animagus. Her Animagus is a black panther; this discovery came about when she and her mother, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, were chasing each other yesterday afternoon at their home in Scotland. Ms. Bones had changed into her Animagus form when she was chasing her young lass and then suddenly Helena had begun to chase her in the form of a black panther._

 _Then she was brought to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she exposed herself as an Animagus to some first year students and her other mother, Transfigurations Professor and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, felt it necessary to have her registered for safety concerns."_

Narcissa tuned out the rest, how could Minerva do that to her? She warned her, _I swear that bint can't remember anything!_ She needed to meet with her. "Lucius, I need to go, I'll be back soon."

"Narcissa are you sure you're alright?" Narcissa turned and gave her husband a hungry kiss.

"I'm fine dear. Just need to visit an old friend is all." Narcissa took a deep breath and composed herself, she wouldn't lash out at him for this. She couldn't expose herself.

"Alright. Do you want me to apparate you anywhere?"

"No, I'll take Dobby with me. Have a good day, darling. I shall be back within the hour and then I will rest for the remainder of the day, with you."

"I love you Narcissa, please be careful today I have an odd feeling about today." Lucius gently placed a kiss on her temple. "When you get back and we head into the garden, I want to start doing our Saturday morning traditions again. I know it's only Tuesday, but I miss doing that with you. What book would you like me to read to you this morning?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, he wasn't the only one that missed their traditions. When they were first engaged, every Saturday morning they'd sleep in until nine and, still wearing their pajamas, sit in the garden for their morning tea and breakfast. Once they finished their meal, they would conjure a king size bed that slightly swayed back and forth, and Lucius read from a text of her choosing, with the rare exception of his choosing. While Lucius would read, he would play with her hair and listen to the rhythm of her breathing while still reading aloud. Narcissa simply smiled and stated, "I know this is rather childish, but could you read _Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"

"Anything for you love." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and headed to his study to write to the Minister.

Once Lucius was out of sight, Narcissa called for Dobby. "Dobby!"

"How can Dobby help Mistress Malfoy?" Dobby entered with a piercing crack.

"I need you to keep this between you and me, I need you to apparate me into Hogwarts."

"Mistress Malfoy, might I ask why?"

"The element of surprise is rather frightening to the other party, and I need to send a very _clear_ message to Professor McGonagall." Anger was thick and evident in her voice. She headed back upstairs to look presentable for the professor.

It was half past eight in the morning and Minerva was sitting at her desk waiting to enter her classroom for the first year's Transfiguration lesson, whilst Helena was reading a rather advanced text for a five year old when Narcissa popped in.

"MINERVA KATHARINE MCGONAGALL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Narcissa screamed not noticing the five year old nearly ten feet away from her.

Helena took this as a hint that she shouldn't be here for this conversation. She took her book into the classroom and sat in one of the desks.

"It's nice to see you too, Narcissa." Minerva stated calmly. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Your daughter is a _registered Animagus_ at the age of _five._ Do you realize how much danger she's in now? Gregorovitch is probably leaping for joy right now and plotting to get her back!" Narcissa could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Gregorovitch? Who is Gregorovitch?" Minerva dropped her glasses on her desk.

Narcissa cursed under her breath and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise. "Do you realize what you've done?" Her voice sunk, and the tone of the room changed.

Minerva stared at the woman before her for a moment. Narcissa's body language changed, she knew better than to push her.

"Narcissa come here." Minerva motioned her towards her desk.

"I'm very busy today Minerva, whatever it is please make it quick." Narcissa started pushing her away but Minerva wouldn't let her. Narcissa made her way to Minerva.

"Come here, dear." Minerva pulled her into her lap and held onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry, love. Please know that I am here for you whenever you need, okay? Don't shut me out again. It breaks my heart seeing you suffer." Minerva kissed her temple. Narcissa let out a heartfelt sob and squeezed as if her life depended on it.

"I still haven't told Lucius. I don't know how, he won't love me anymore." Minerva ran her finger through Narcissa's hair and she leaned into her touch.

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't leave." She whispered softly.

"What if he sees me differently, surely he wouldn't trust me anymore or what if tells the wrong person then they tell Gregorovitch? Despite my actions during my school years, I've always considered you like a mother to me and I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to her, Amelia or you." Narcissa knew deep down that she needed to tell him eventually.

"Well, you could always bind him." Minerva's voice peaked with excitement.

Narcissa chuckled as she wiped her tears away, "Did the famous Minerva McGonagall just tell a joke?"

"I'm serious. You know how I am about binding people to secrecy, but I would be willing to make an exception. There is a book on the second shelf called _Nigrum Pythian Oraculum Magia,_ it's next to _Hogwarts: A History_."

Narcissa got up and searched tirelessly for it. "I found _Hogwarts: A History_ but I didn't find that one." Narcissa thought for a moment, "I noticed Helena was reading a text when I stormed in here."

Minerva cast a quiet _Wingardium Leviosa_ , "Helena, could you come here please?" A few moments of silence and then little footsteps could be heard. "Hi my darling."

"Hi, màthair." She ran into her mother's lap. "Who's that?" She pointed to Narcissa.

"That's Narcissa. She's one of the best students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"You must be Helena, I've heard a lot about you. Quite the little famous five year old, you are." Narcissa winked. "Becoming an Animagus takes tremendous skill, how did you manage that?"

"Well… I tricked Uncle Albus into helping me." Helena blushed. "I snuck into the library and asked uncle about it and then I changed without problems."

Narcissa looked her with wide eyes, "Oh please tell me you laid into him for that one" Narcissa laughed.

"I should have but I didn't. He also taught her some spells too." Minerva's tone because more stern, then her voice returned to her calm eloquence. "Helena, would you please bring me the book you're reading? I may need to borrow it."

Helena kissed Minerva's cheek and leapt from her lap. "I'll be right back."

Narcissa watched the scene unfold and felt her heart swell with pride and guilt. Maybe one day she would be able to tell Helena the truth and maybe Minerva would allow her to be a part of her life. "She's incredible, you've done an amazing job with her." She felt the tears again.

"You know you can visit her any time. I've told you that."

"Maybe I can once this whole animagus thing dies down." Narcissa pondered.

A pregnant silence filled the room for a brief moment before little footsteps entered the room again. "Here."

"Helena what have I told you about reading books on dark magic?" Minerva cocked her eyebrow at her.

"I must ask your permission before reading anything of advanced or dark magic because of what happened with Uncle Albus last summer." Helena huffed.

"Do I even want to know about that one?" Narcissa quipped.

"That's when she turned into her Animagus." Minerva looked over at Helena who started giggling.

"Oh, dear Merlin." Narcissa chuckled. Narcissa turned to face Helena. Helena recognized her from the dream.

"You're the blond woman from the dream. Mum, it's her. I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier. We have to protect her too."

"Helena what are you talking about? Gellert's dead, we have nothing to worry about." Minerva pipped up.

"But the other man isn't. The one who looks like him." Narcissa's eyes went wide, she needed to leave quickly.

"As much as I've enjoyed this visit, I must be going. I have a meeting with the Minister shortly. Thank you for the text Minerva. I'll return it when the binding is complete." Narcissa gave Minerva a quick hug before having Dobby apparate them back to her home.

"Something's off with her mum, she got all weird when I mentioned the other man."

"I know. I'll have to talk with her again."

As soon as Narcissa came back she dropped to her knees and took deep breaths. _Helena knows about Gregorovitch, this could be really bad. If she knows, she's no longer safe._ She began to hyperventilate.

Lucius popped in with Tigard and was immediately at Narcissa's side. "Narcissa what's wrong? What's happened?"

"She's not safe, he's going to find her and kill her. I can't lose her, I can't lose them." Narcissa forced out, not realizing.

"Who's not safe?"

"Helena, Gregorovitch is going to find her and kill her. Please Lucius we can't let him get to her, or Minerva, Amelia or Albus."

"Why would he go after a five-year old?"

"Because he's her father. He will stop at nothing to get her. Everyone thought Gellert was bad but Gregorovitch will be unstoppable once he finds her."

Narcissa's breathing started to slow. "I need to lie down."

"Come on love I know just the place." Lucius helped her onto her feet and transfigured her clothes into her favourite pajamas. They made their way out to the garden where there was already a bed in place with a side table that had their book that he would read along with tea and snacks. Lucius drew her side of the sheets back for her and tucked her in nicely and then got into his side and pulled her to him. "Merlin I've missed this." He grabbed the book from the bedside table.

Lucius intertwined his fingers into Narcissa's hair and Narcissa stated, "Me too." There was a moment of silence between the pair and Narcissa seized the opportunity. "I need to tell you something, but you can't repeat it to anyone, not to your crones, your parents, absolutely nobody."

Lucius set the book back down and wrapped his free hand around her figure. "You can tell me anything love, you know that."

"This could change the entirety of the impending war, drastically change it."

"Narcissa you're scaring me." He gave her a squeeze of reassurance before continuing. "Is this about Helena?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Yes." She didn't want to tell him now, she wanted to tell him when things were calm, when she wasn't vulnerable. "Six years ago, during our seventh year I was held hostage in my home during the Christmas holiday. I was tortured, beaten… raped," she paused to swallow the bile she felt in her throat. "and I was forced to watch my family being murdered by Gregorovitch. He tortured me for weeks until I got pregnant, but I placed a spell on my body that would read a false negative if the diagnostic spells were placed on it. He gave up, told me I was a worthless whore who was a disappointment to the pureblood society because I couldn't bare children." She choked back a sob.

"Helena's your daughter." He said out loud.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how." She broke out in heart wrenching sobs. "Please forgive me."

"Narcissa, you did what was best for you and the safety of your child. Don't ever apologize for something like that. Torture is a very hard subject to talk about but I'm proud of you for allowing me in." He kissed her temple and his eyes widen a little. "I want to help protect her in any way that I can."

"You're not mad?" Narcissa could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"Of course not love." Lucius kissed her temple again. He opened their book and began to read.

* * *

 **It's slow but it's getting there ;)**


End file.
